User blog:Chronolegends/Enneaverse
The Enneaverse is the Compendium of structures constructible using qualified typed parameters and combinations thereof , and structures previously constructed. Parameters are divided into 3 main types , which combine to form supertypes. Levels are an in-progress part of the work which is currently not relevant. Parameter subparameter list. A to the left of B,C indicates that B and C are the subparameters of A Powers Explained Power explained Importance: Being linked to the structure one exists on, At high levels, for example, damage to a structure damages the entity and viceversa. Authority: Hierarchical Ranking of Entity, Activities may be ordered or prohibited by higher ranks ''' '''Potency Capacity to perform action or Possession of Abilities and Skills Transcendance: Mobility through structures, typically upwards. ''' '''Immunity: Ability to be unaffected by parameters C O N E S Any structures can be modeled as cones Even if the structure expressly forbids or is forbidden internally or externally from being modeled upon, or is obviously or inherently or intrinsically incompatible with the idea of being modeled from or upon, or represents a collection of objects such that can’t be modeled, or is expressly removed from all logics and thoughts formable in such a way that it can’t be modeled, or possesses any protections here not specified.This occurs because Cones build upon the slices built of tiles that represent the elements and interconnections of the structures. Not on the structures themselves. Cones bypass paradoxes through use of surreality, granting slices the ability to model an image of an object unambiguously, simultaneously mantaining a stable relationship with the object (be it semantic, conceptual, cosmological, numerical, theoretic, etc…, or otherwise) I call this Dialectical Correspondence Separation, the dominant contrast of the declarative duality of the nature of structures and their representations, and the integrity of the fused scriptural explicability that in simpler terms conveys a bidirectional path between model and structure which allows for unbridled transposition. CONES, EXPLANATION PART 2, INTERNAL STRUCTURE The simplest way to arrange slices is to stack them upon each other. They become intrinsically parts of the cone, without actually directly touching / merging / interacting with each other. Each slice “up” transcends the previous layer. Infinite Cone These contain an infinite amount of slices. Zooming into a pair of slices will reveal slices in between the pair, zooming out will simply reveal slices above and beyond the previously visible “top” and “bottom” slices. There is no tip or base “ ie: last slice up/down” Beyond Infinite Cones These are achieved by simply adding more cones to the above kind, with a separation, the easiest example is an Infinite Cone with a top “tip” slice that is above an infinity of slices. ''' '''For ease of visualization, a ven (Void, Null and Empty) slice is assumed to divide the infinite slices and the extra slice. A doubly infinite cone for example, would contain not only a tip slice but infinite slices above and below the ven slice. ''' '''N-tuply infinite cones and even Infinitely infinite cones (And Infinitely …. Infinitely infinite and I...etc…) can be created through the same principle just by cleverly adding more ven slices. Going Further ''' '''Naive Addition: Place more slices in the cone or add (multiply, exponentiate.. etc…) full cones worth of slices into the cone. Extension: Devise a new way to use a new type of divider slice and slip an extra tip slice in a Beyond Infinite Cone. ' '''Looping Machine Recursion: Set up a process that would improve on the previously used steps and let it loop on itself ' '''Hierarchical Cones: Model the Cone as a slice and form a new “super” Cone. Then super super cones etc… (can use ordinals) Axiomatic Transcendence: Assume some other concept is “greater” (aka invent or discover) than the concept of extension into cones, and plug that concept as the input into one of the previous paths. (Note that by DSCP the result will still be a cone) Category:Blog posts